As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is Information Handling Systems (IHSs). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
An IHS includes buses that are used to communicate signals, such as transmitting data, between the various components that comprise an IHS. Such buses are prone to becoming frozen in an inoperable state due to various types of malfunctions, errors and spurious conditions. Buses may also become inoperable due to an inability to process received bus messages quickly enough to prevent overflow of buffers to which the bus messages are stored upon receipt. When buses used for monitoring and management functions become inoperable, messages transmitted in support of these functions may be dropped and the effectiveness of the monitoring and management functions may be compromised.